Jake McDorman
John Allen McDorman IV (born July 8, 1986), more commonly known in the entertainment industry as Jake McDorman is an American actor, best known for starring in the leading role of Brian Finch, a struggling musician who takes an intelligence enhancing pill, in the CBS television comedy-drama Limitless, from September 2015 to April 2016. McDorman also appeared as Evan Chambers in the ABC Family teen drama series Greek (2007–2011). In addition, he also went onto starring in the NBC short-lived sitcom Are You There, Chelsea?. He also played the role of Mike Pratt in the Showtime comedy-drama Shameless. In 2014, McDorman starred in the ABC romantic comedy/drama Manhattan Love Story. In 2018, McDorman joined the revival of Murphy Brown as Avery, Murphy's son. The Murphy Brown Revival Has Cast Grown-Up Avery Brown And More - Cinemablend Early life & education McDorman was born in Dallas, Texas, the son of Deborah Gale (née Stallings) and John Allen McDorman III. He has a younger sister, Morgan, and an older half-sister, Amanda. McDorman studied acting at the Dallas Young Actors Studio and Nancy Chartier's Film and Acting Studio. He attended Richardson High School, Westwood Junior High and Northwood Hills Elementary in Texas. Career McDorman has been acting since 1999, but he first starred in the Fox sitcom Quintuplets from 2004 to 2005, and later guest-starred on shows like House, CSI: Miami and Cold Case.Jake McDorman Credits - TV Guide He made his film debut in the 2005 thriller Echoes of Innocence, and later has appeared in Aquamarine, Bring It On: All or Nothing and Live Free or Die Hard respectively. From 2007 to 2011, McDorman starred as Evan Chambers in the ABC Family teen drama series Greek. He also played the lead role in the 2011 Lifetime movie The Craigslist Killer.Lifetime's 'Craigslist Killer' uses trite tabloid-to-TV tactics, lacks three-dimensional characters - NY Daily News The Psychopath Killer in Average-Guy Garb - NY Times In 2012, McDorman played the male lead role opposite Laura Prepon in the short-lived NBC sitcom Are You There, Chelsea?. He later joined the cast of Showtime comedy-drama, Shameless as Mike Pratt.'Shameless' Casts 'Greek' Alum as Fiona's New Boss (Exclusive) - The Hollywood Reporter He starred in the film See You in Valhalla opposite Sarah Hyland,'Modern Family's' Sarah Hyland to Produce, Star in Indie Dramedy (Exclusive) - The Hollywood Reporter and in 2014, he co-starred in Clint Eastwood's film American Sniper.‘Greek’ Star Jake McDorman, Real Navy SEALs Join Bradley Cooper’s ‘American Sniper’ (Exclusive) - The Wrap Also in 2014, McDorman was cast in the male lead role opposite actress and model, Analeigh Tipton in the ABC romantic comedy series, Manhattan Love Story.Jake McDorman To Star In ABC’s Jeff Lowell Comedy Pilot - Deadline In 2015, he starred in CBS's Limitless as Brian Finch, a young man who uses a mysterious drug called "NZT" to enhance his intelligence to help the FBI solve cases. The TV series continued the story of the motion picture of the same name. The show was cancelled after one season.CBS Picks Up ‘Criminal Minds’ Spinoff, Jane Lynch Comedy, ‘Rush Hour’ & ‘Limitless’ Series - Variety Personal Life Since 2014 he has been dating his co-star Analeigh Tipton, from the now cancelled Manhattan Love Story. Analeigh Tipton Walked Away From Her Engagement And Started Dating Her Actor Boyfriend; Are They Still Together? - liverampup Jake McDorman & Analeigh Tipton Couple Up At 'Speed' Cinespia Screening! - JustJared Watchmen (TV series) Season 1 Appearances *"This Extraordinary Being" References Category:Watchmen (TV series) cast